


Allergies, chromosomes, missing arms and chaos magic

by beansandmemes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Body alterations, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, There’s a little bit of everything, appearance change, gender swap, instead of a fix it fic i call this an ignore it fic, marvel let me write carol danvers, use of magic, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: An attack on the avengers occurs, magic ensues and chaos breaks loose.





	1. Trust me, Blind her

**Author's Note:**

> So this story kind of takes place not completely in the MCU but not really in 616 either.  
> Like most aspects are compliant with MCU but I don’t treat this universe like the MCU... if that makes any sense. Wanda and strange training is very much me indulging in what i’ll Never see in the MCU.

They sat in hallway of the mansion, parallel to each other. Strange held his hand above his head sitting across from Wanda.  
She watched as he pulled his arm in a circular motion dragging a string of light with him until out of it came a bowl of cereal.  
He raised his brow as the summoning portal closed and the cereal dropped from the air.  
She caught it with a red burst of energy, an extension of herself.  
“Now repeat that action and return the object to its original location”  
Wanda manipulated the object upward and placed her right hand above her head and motioned downward chanting a mantra in her head closing her eyes.  
She pushed the bowl of cereal through the red rimmed light she had circled in the air.  
Once she lost feeling of the object she completed the spell and opened her eyes to the absence of the cereal bowl.  
“Try retrieving an object from your room or somewhere you are familiar with”  
Strange said.  
She nodded beginning to summon her energies and raise her hand above her head.  
Before she could flick a finger an explosion of bright green light burst through the hall and following the explosion Amora the enchantress appeared before them.  
Wanda stood up and shielded herself from what ever Amora was throwing at her. Strange had shielded himself physically as well but he had something else brewing in his mind.  
“ relinquish the prisoner or suffer my wrath, mortals”   
Amora demanded gripping her fists with great roaring green flames.  
“I hold no prisoner of yours enchantress, leave this planet”  
Amora threw her hands in the air reining something powerful from the heavens. Whatever it was it wasn’t amora’s normal tricks thought strange.  
Wanda threw everything she had into knocking the enchantress out of her position of power. The energy she was summoning was not of this world or its magic. It did minimal damage to the environment but was quickly spreading through the mansion.  
Strange had to make a quick decision.

“Wanda, i need you to blind her any way you can just incapacitate her sight”  
Wanda looked at him with confusion but proceeded to throw a table at her head for it to be hindered by a blocking spell.  
“Trust me”  
he said. Wanda let down her shields and pierced her power through Amora’s blocking spell and pushed into the green witch’s eyes.  
The enchantress screamed releasing more energy into the space.  
“I grow tired of these flies!” She said.  
Amora pushed Wanda’s hexes out of her skull through her eyes and knocked her back against a wall unconscious.  
Strange then wrapped an orange and blue rope of unknown power around Enchantress’s neck and pulled the both of them backwards into a spiraling portal.  
The room was then silent. The green gas like energy disparate do though the vents.  
Wanda lay against a wall with a pretty nasty wound on her head. No doctor strange or enchantress to be seen.


	2. gas magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot chapter

‘There is a disturbance in the east wing, large amounts of an unknown gaseous energy is quickly spreading throughout the building, i am doing my best to vent it but it seems to have some kind of force pushing it “  
Jarvis spoke.  
Carol nodded  
“Notify the rest of the avengers”  
She said, setting down her barbell, she ran over to Rhodey who was lifting weights on the opposite side of the room. pulling out his headphones  
“Duty calls colonel”  
She spoke before running out of the side door in a burst of cosmic energy and into the sky.  
The aerial view provided her with the exact location of the outburst.  
“Jarvis”  
She spoke.  
“How am i going to fight a gas?”  
“Wanda Maximoff requires medical assistance and Doctor Strange has...just disappeared with the force that was pushing the unknown airborne toxin”  
Her earpiece responded.  
She dove for the building below her where the green fog had enveloped the halls.  
She landed where there was a large opening in the ceiling of the building the foreign energy seeping out of the hole. She looked through the building and rubble and located Wanda. She hooked her arms underneath Wanda’s legs and arms and lifted her out of the building. As she reached the infirmary by air overhead she saw colonel rhodes, vision and Iron man.


	3. protein or bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers discuss.

“Jarvis is still analyzing the toxin and trying to find where strange popped off too with his asgardian friend but where ever the wizard went with her it’s not on earth, which doesn’t surprise me. Bad news is that it’s magic so it has no damn logic to my understanding. We’re probably all infected with a deadly virus”  
Tony waved his hands about and fixed another pot of coffee while his team sat and looked at the footage left from the incident. Bucky standing behind natasha, carol and steve discussing the the playbacks on the side.  
“I agree with stark to an extent. Magic can be quite chaotic but it does have sets of rules that is followed in order to function, just like technology.”  
Vision interjected phasing through the wall from the infirmary.   
“Yeah except the set of rules magic follows is beyond me and the only people who do understand them are either unconscious or in another dimension.”  
Tony snapped back pouring his coffee very intensely.  
The room was silent for a minute while the team reflected on the information shown to them.  
“Well stark said it pretty clear.”  
Natasha broke the silence.  
“What do you mean?”  
Bucky leant over her shoulder cocking his head to the side.  
“We’re out of our league here, strange is dealing with the problem and we’ll know if he needs help when he decides or is forced back into this dimension, amora was clearly here to do some damage and that gas wasn't just pixie dust. All we can do is wait and sleep with one eye open.”  
Silence again, for once tony was dumbstruck, she read his mind but managed to get the point across without snark. Natasha was like that.  
Bucky looked to steve who was still watching the footage.  
“Got anything to weigh in steve?”  
The scruffy faced super soldier asked.  
Steve looked up from the translucent screen.  
“Anyone seen colonel Rhodes?”  
Carol nodded.  
“I saw him head for the gym after cleanup, figured he just went back for his ipod.”  
Tony pulled up the security recording for the gym.   
What appeared before them was not scary or unusual, There he was lifting weights with his earbuds in.  
“I’ll patrol the skies tonight and i’ll ask james to switch out the second shift.”  
Carol said closing the replays of the incident with her fingers, she walked out of the room without a second word.  
Vision slipped backward into the infirmary waiting for the witch to awake.  
“Meeting adjourned i guess.”  
Bucky sticking his elbow out to lean on natasha’s shoulder, she quickly moved before he can even touch her causing him to slip.  
Tony chuckles and sat on the barstool overlooking the buildings security and quarantine of the site of the attack. He sipped on the fresh coffee kicking his legs under the island table.  
Steve moved towards the fridge grabbing a protein shake. He looked at Tony and then the images on his dash.  
“Do you think we’ll have to call in Thor?”  
Steve asks hesitantly.  
“Your call cap”  
Tony says without taking his attention from the information on the blue lit screen.  
“Do you even know where he is?”  
Steve asked a little more worried.  
“I have a few ideas and i have the guardians in far sky if i need them to go after him.”  
Tony then closed the windows of info and spun around to face steve.  
“What are you so worried about? You’re not usually the real freaked out type..”  
Tony said setting his coffee on the bar that was not behind him.  
Steve opened his protein shake and shook his head.  
“I don’t know, i just have a real bad feeling tones…”  
He took a sip avoiding eye contact.  
Tony took steves arms in his setting the healthy drink down beforehand.  
“I have jarvis on everything i could be staring at for updates but that won’t make it go any faster. Neither will drinking this disgusting mauve drink. How about we stick out distractions down the garbage disposal and go to bed?”  
Tony suggested. Steve cocked an eyebrow at him smiling.  
“My drink has nothing to do with this. You just hate the taste it leaves in my mouth.”  
Tony threw his hands up letting go of steve’s arms spinning on the barstool back around to the countertop.  
“Or i’ll stay here and get an eye strain staring at the loading bar and you can go have fun by yourself.”  
Tony said a bit loud.  
Steve smiled. He threw the protein shake across the room through tony’s hologram into the trash.Tony looked back at him with a confused scowl.


	4. wheres my dick Steve; the statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos ensues, and crack

Carol flew above the dark clouds lowering over the mansion she checked the time  
“12;30 am” she read, sighing as the last few hours have been pretty worthless with not much to see except for her energy lighting the clouds around her. She began Her descent, it’s around time James should be flying up there to relieve her of her duty.  
Carol swallows harshly as she feels a lump in her throat and the light emanating from her body leaves the dark area as she begins to fall, trying to catch herself with her power there is nothing. she tries to yell to call for her partner. But her throat disagrees.  
Before she can hit the ground a figure appears catching her in the least harmful way to her as possible.  
Her consciousness passes before she can catch a glimpse, her vision phases into darkness.  
Vision has his arms hooked underneath Carol’s limp body, he gently brings her down sending out a call to the avengers with his mind.

 

\--------

 

Tony stirred in his sleep a sound emitted from his side drawer. He ignored it curling closer to steve. He felt a resistance between steves back and his chest, confused his eyes shot open pulling his arms to his bare.. Breasts… he sat up in bed holding his arms over his rack, his hand feeling his face for facial hair but nothing but smooth skin was returned to him.  
Steve felt the bed shake and looked over his shoulder at tony sitting at the edge of the bed his arms wrapped around his body.  
“Tony? Are you okay whats wrong?”  
Steve shot up holding his arms out if tony were to need them.  
“Where’s my dick steve…”  
Tony said his voice higher, despite it being a question it sounded like a statement.  
“- what..?”  
Steve rubbed his eyes turning on the Light.  
Tony stood up and turned around his arms still holding his breasts almost shielding them.  
Steve was instantly awake.  
“Tony what did you do”  
Again a question, sounding like a monotone statement.  
“WHAT DID I DO? I DIDN’T DO THIS! SEX CHANGES AREN'T EVEN IN MY FIELD STEVE WHERES MY DICK”   
His voice cracked, already high pitched.  
Steve grabbed his sweatshirt off the side table and handed it to tony.  
Tony waited for a second.  
“Well, turn around”  
Steve rolled his eyes and closed them.  
Tony slide the sweatshirt over her head and walked over to her bedside table to find the avengers card beeping with a message  
“You can open your eyes now”  
Tony said.   
“Something has happened to Carol. Jarvis send me the closest suit i have”  
“Yes sir”  
Steve was still confused but did not hesitate to grab his shield and run out the door.  
“I’m afraid none of these suits are coded to your body”  
Tony scowled at the disembodied voice.  
“whAT DO yoU mEan? I built them!”  
Voice crack.  
“- to only respond to your male body sir there is nothing in my protocols for this situation the most i can send you are flight stabilizers”  
Jarvis says.  
“Jesus- fine send me those.”  
Tony felt out of place in this body, he- she needed a bra”  
The flight stabilizers finally arrived with under armor made for a male. A little roomy but she would make due.

\-----

Steve had only been running through the building for a couple minutes but his shield had already felt heavy and he was heaving, but he refused to stop, causing him physical strain.  
He felt his airway constrict dropping his shield, falling to his hands and knees knowing all too well what was happening.  
He threw himself backwards into a sitting position, breathing in through his nose and out his mouth. ‘God this shouldn’t be happening’ he thought as he tried to slow his breathing, emphasis on ‘trying’.

\-----

Vision had brought Carol to the infirmary and informed jarvis of her condition via wfi.  
The mansions resident human avengers had not yet arrived leading vision to believe the same had happened to the others. with this conclusion he began to ponder their next move.


End file.
